UCW No Escape 2019
by Alex The Owl
Summary: UCW's second PPV of 2019 and third edition of No Escape.
1. Chapter 1

_And now, UCW presents..._

 _...NO ESCAPE!_

* * *

We're in an arena in Sacramento, Florida, which is decorated with cell bars, chains, and pretty much anything themed with things designed to prevent people from escaping. The crowd is cheering loudly.

"Welcome to UCW No Escape, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Joey Mickey alongside Bobby Senior, ready for what should be an awesome show!"

"I don't think it'll be better than the Ultra Rumble we got, last month, but a great show nonetheless!" Bobby nodded in agreement. "Starting with a hardcore encounter!"

 **(No home)**

"The following contest is a Hardcore Match for the UCW Hardcore Championship! Introducing first, from the street, he is the UCW Hardcore Champion and leader of the 5150 Legacy, HOMELESS DUDE!"

The champ came out under capital boos with dragging his grocery cart filled with weapons despite all the weapons already surrounding the ring. He got inside and gave his belt to the ref.

 **(Can You Feel My Heart)**

"And his opponent, from Detroit, Michigan, he represents the Monarchy, "The Rabid Street Dog" DYLAN TORRES!"

Unlike his opponent, Dylan came out under loud cheers. Dude didn't wait for him and ran out of the ring to clash with him into a brawl. Dylan got the upper hand and grabbed a trash can top from the grocery cart which he used to slam Dude's head multiple times.

The Monarchy member then grabbed a water bottle and put some of its content into his mouth before spitting it out into Dude's face. He then gave him a few chops to the chest before knocking him down with a trash can top, getting on the apron, and hitting him with a Cactus Elbow Drop.

He then made the champ sit down in a corner to charge into him with a running hip attack with a trash can top for more damage. Dylan then grabbed him, brought him back in the ring, and lifted him for a Powerbomb onto the knee and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Dylan waited for Dude to get back up before going for a Motor City Lariat (Discus Lariat) which dude interrupted by tossing a steel chair to his face. The champ then hit a Bicycle Kick to his face before putting Dylan into a Tree Of Woe position, placing a trash can against him, and smashing a steel chair right in his face through it.

Dude then slammed the steel chair onto Dylan's back multiple times before opening it up and tried to hit an Exploder Suplex to Dylan onto it. However, the Rabid Street Dog resisted, broke free and ran in the ropes only for Dude to finally catch him with an Exploder Suplex onto the open chair. This caused him to scream in pain as Dude went for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dude brought Dylan out on the apron to hit a Piledriver there, but Dylan reversed it into a back body drop which made him land hard and scream in pain. After they both got back in the ring, Dude went to attack with a steel chair again, but Dylan caught him with his Tornado (Spinning Side Slam) and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dylan climbed a top turnbuckle to go for his Bullfrog Splash (Frog Splash), but dude interrupted him with a boot to the face. He then positioned a steel chair on the mat before applying a Spike DDT to Dylan from the turnbuckle right on it and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Getting impatient, Dude went out to take a kendo stick from his cart and got back in. He Superkicked Dylan in the stomach before slamming the kendo stick all over his body, making him scream in pain.

As Dylan was kneeling, Dude grabbed his face and started talking trash at him. He then rose his kendo stick, looking to slam him again, but Dylan suddenly got up and caught him with a Spike Piledriver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Growing impatient, Dylan went for a Violence Party (A series of stomps, knee drops, fist drops, and sentons to a downed opponent). He then went for another Motor City Lariat which Dude interrupted with a Superkick and a Snap Piledriver on a steel chair and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Hardcore Champion, HOMELESS DUDE!"

The 5150 Legacy leader stood victoriously over the Monarchy member with his title belt as the crowd booed him out of the building.

"Why? Why, Dylan? WHY?!" Joey angrily asked.

"Looks like we'll have to wait for another time before a chance to see Dude getting dethroned," Bobby said with resting his cheek on one hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Thunderstrike)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, AMERICAN THUNDER!"

Thunder came out under the boos from the crowd as he made his way into the ring.

 **(Ancient spirit)**

"And his opponent, from Guadalajara, Mexico, EL DRAGON!"

He ran and jumped into the ring where he flipped around before removing his cape and giving it to the ref. This last one called for the bell as both opponents glared at each other.

After walking around a bit, Thunder went for a clothesline which Dragon ducked and replied with blows to Thunder's head before kicking the back of his leg, making him kneel down. He then Irish whipped him in the ropes and got knocked down by a big shoulder tackle.

Thunder pushed a loud battle cry before throwing Dragon into a corner and charging into him with multiple Body Avalanches after running in the ropes. Eventually, this knocked El Dragon out of the ring. Thunder tried to follow, but he got back in the ring, knocked the suplex master back with a baseball slide, and then ran out into him with a Step-up Top Con Hilo.

Dragon then got on the apron and jumped for a Diving Hurricanrana which Thunder blocked and Powerbombed him into the security barricade. Thunder then grabbed the luchador and started tossing him into the security barricade all around.

He then went for a Body Avalanche which Dragon dodged, letting him crash ribs first into the barricade. Dragon then got on the barricade and jumped to finally catch Thunder with a Diving Hurricanrana. He then brought him back in the ring before jumping on him with a Springboard Frog slash and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Thunder was kneeling, Dragon delivered kicks to his chest and back until the suplex master finally ducked and caught him with a combo of three German Suplexes. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Diving Moonsault which Dragon avoided, letting him crash hard.

As Thunder rested in a corner, Dragon charged and got pushed above the top rope and out of the ring. Thunder got out and surprised him with a clothesline before bringing him back in the ring and applying a Gutwrench Suplex followed by an Ankle Lock submission hold.

The luchador shouted in pain before rolling forward, sending Thunder to let go of him and then caught him with a Standing Hurricanrana and the pin with it.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

El Dragon immediately dropkicked Thunder out of the ring and climbed a steel pose before jumping out on him with a 450 Sitting Senton. He then brought Thunder back in the ring and tried to land a Reverse Frankensteiner which Thunder resisted and pushed the luchador up to land a Thunder slam. He followed by grabbing his leg for another Ankle Lock and this time, El Dragon tapped out.

"Here's your winner by submission, AMERICAN THUNDER!"

The suplex master kept the lock for a few more seconds before letting go and pushing a roar to which the fans booed.

"El Dragon did his best, but American Thunder ultimately came out on top," Joey remarked.

"Our young luchador should still be proud thought; he managed to push a wrestling veteran pretty far," Bobby said.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Funky fighter)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Tokyo, Japan, CAPTAIN PARTY!"

The challenger came out under the cheers as he danced his way to the ring, clapping in fans' hands on his way to the ring.

 **(Into The Ocean)**

"And his opponent, from the Deep blue Sea, he is the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, SHARK BOY 2!"

The champion came out under the cheers as he clapped in fans' hands before getting into the ring, smashing two water bottles together, spilling their content over his face, and then toss his 24\7 jacket into the crowd. He then turned to the ref and gave him his belt which he showed before calling for the bell, starting the match.

As soon as the bell rang, Shark Boy 2 charged at Captain Party with a running dropkick which he managed to dodge and replied with stomps on the champ. He then Irish whipped him in the ropes and bent down, allowing Shark Boy to go for a Sunset Flip. However, Captain Party resisted and sat down on the masked wrestler for a pinfall.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shrugging, Captain Party gave chops to Shark Boy 2 before Irish whipping him in the ropes once more and hitting him with a Hip attack in the face which knocked him out of the ring. Captain Party tried to follow with a Running Hip Attack while the champ was sitting on the apron, only for this last one to move out of the way and kick him in the butt, making him jump while holding his rear in pain.

As Shark Boy returned in the ring, Captain Party surprised him with another Running Hip Attack to the face. He then grabbed his foot for an Ankle Lock, but Shark Boy escaped and rushed out of the ring. The champ angrily groaned as he was getting his butt kicked by the challenger and returned in the ring.

The two wrestlers walked around in circles before they started struggling with Captain Party trying to catch Shark Boy's leg and the champ avoiding it at all cost. Eventually, seeing it wasn't working, Captain Party gave a knee to Shark Boy's stomach and Irish whipped him in the ropes again, only to get reversed this time and jumping to catch the champ with a Sunset flip transitioned into an Ankle Lock.

Shark Boy quickly escaped it by getting out of the ring. This time, Captain Party followed him and, as the champ returned into the ring with Captain on the apron, he ran and jumped above him to apply a Sunset flip Powerbomb onto the outside floor.

After grabbing a water bottle at ringside to get refreshed a bit, Shark Boy grabbed Captain Party and tossed him into the security barricade. He then brought him back in the ring to give him good stomps followed by chops and slaps to the chest.

He then applied a snapmare followed by a running basement dropkick to the face and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Shark Boy stepped toward him, Captain Party fought back with blows and chops before running into the ropes for a Running Hip Attack which Shark Boy countered into an Inverted Atomic Drop.

As Captain Party rested in a corner, Shark Boy charged at him to receive a boot counter to the face. Captain Party then got on the second turnbuckle and went for a Diving Hip attack which Shark Boy once again countered with an Inverted Atomic Drop.

Shark Boy chuckled before running in the ropes, only to get followed by Captain Party who hit a massive Running Hip Attack to his face. Panting a bit, the captain hit the same attack to his opponent in a corner twice before applying a snapmare followed by a third one to the face and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Not giving up, Captain Party kicked up and started performing dancing moves before grabbing Shark Boy's ankle and applying an Ankle Lock submission hold. The champ groaned in pain, but managed to get back up and went for an Enzuigiri which Captain Party ducked and kept the lock-in.

Eventually, Shark Boy performed a roll forward to make Captain Party let go, but this last one hit a basement dropkick to the champ's bad leg and followed with a special pinfall.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As Shark Boy rested in a corner, Captain Party charged and got surprised by an Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex into the corner. The ref counted to 5 until Shark Boy managed to stand up and rose Captain Party on his shoulders for a Death Valley Driver into the corner.

However, the challenger escaped pushed the champ into the corner and went for another Running Hip attack which he dodged and hit him with a corner clothesline. He then put him on the top turnbuckle and went for a Victory Roll from up there, but Captain Party resisted and reversed it into an Ankle Lock submission hold on his bad leg.

The champ screamed in pain but managed to reach for the ropes and force the break. Captain Party was getting impatient and tried to go for a Dragon Suplex, but Shark Boy elbowed him in the face.

He then ducked a clothesline from Captain Party before catching him with a Release German Suplex followed by a clothesline which Captain countered into an Elevated Double Chickenwing Wheelbarrow Facebuster and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Growing impatient, Captain Party tried once again to apply a Dragon Suplex which Shark Boy 2 tried to counter into a Victory Roll which Captain Party himself countered with yet another Ankle Lock. Shark Boy 2 shouted in pain and seemed ready to tap out...when Captain Party suddenly brought him up on his shoulders for a Helicopter Spin followed by his Dragon Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

The crowd started chanting: "This is awesome!"

Having enough, Captain Party Irish whipped Shark Boy into the ropes and went for his Push-up Elbow Smash which Shark Boy countered into another Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, SHARK BOY 2!"

Captain Party looked in shock as he lost out of nowhere. However, he still shook hands with Shark Boy and helped him leave the ring as his damaged leg was giving him a hard time.

"That was some great jr. heavyweight action right here!" Joey beamed.

"Ironically, Captain Party made his debut in UCW by defeating Shark Boy 2. Tonight, however, he couldn't reproduce this achievement," Bobby pointed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Dead Man's Hand)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Dallas, Texas, "The Final Real Cowboy" CHARLES ALSTON!"

The crowd booed as the cowboy came out, drinking a beer bottle and getting into the ring where he removed his hat and jacket.

 **(Big & Sexy)**

"And his opponent, from Memphis, Tennessee, BIG DIVO!"

The big guy got cheered as he calmly walked into the ring, removed his sleeveless jacket, and then looked at his cowboy opponent. The ref called for the bell, starting the match.

Both men did some warm-ups and walked around before finally locking in a clinch which saw Big Divo easily push Charles back. The cowboy angrily groaned before locking in another clinch which saw him twist the big guy's arm and then grab him in a headlock.

Big Divo managed to push him in the ropes and received a shoulder tackle which didn't affect him at all. He invited the cowboy to try again which he did, only this time, Dig Divo avoided him with agile maneuvers, ending with Charles rolling.

Big Divo then ran past him, leading the cowboy to avoid him with his own manoeuvers until Big Divo rolled to stop and both men then marked a pause as the crowd cheered for them. Charles then scoffed and gave blows and slaps to Big Divo's face.

This last one replied with blows of his own before headbutting the cowboy into a corner and charged at him, only to get pushed out on the apron. There, he grabbed and slammed Charles' head on the turnbuckle before launching himself for a Slingshot move which Charles countered with a Codebreaker and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Charles pulled Divo into a corner and gave him a few blows before Irish whipping him in the ropes and hitting a clothesline that didn't knock him down but still did some damage. He ran in the ropes to follow with a running clothesline that did knock the big guy down this time.

Charles then pulled him into a corner again to hit a chop before backing off and charging for a corner clothesline. He tried to follow with another one, but Big Divo rolled out of the way and knocked him down with two shoulder tackles before catching him with a Running Hurricanrana.

He then tossed him in a corner and hit a Body Avalanche followed by a big double slap on the cowboy's chest which echoed through the whole arena and made him twitch in pain. As the crowd chanted: "One more time!", he followed with a second one that made the cowboy twitch in pain even more.

He then Irish whipped the cowboy into the ropes and this last one it a jumping forearm to his face which knocked him back into a corner. He charged and got pushed out on the apron from where he hit a step-up kick to the back of Divo's head. He then got back in the ring and applied a Running Jumping Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Big Divo rested in a corner, Charles charged and received a boot counter to the face. Divo then sat up on the top turnbuckle where Charles gave him a step-up kick to the face which stunned him long enough for the cowboy to climb up and apply a Super Hurricanrana.

He then quickly climbed another turnbuckle and jumped to hit his opponent with a Diving Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Growing impatient, Charles ran into the ropes and got caught by a Push-up Right Hand from Big Divo who followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Applying a Body Slam, Big Divo climbed a turnbuckle in view of going for a Diving Moonsault, but Charles caught him from behind with a Crucifix Powerbomb. He then waited for Big Divo to get back up before hitting a Savate kick to his face and follow with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, CHARLES ALSTON!"

The cowboy smirked under the boos as he looked down at Big Divo and then walked out with his hat, jacket, and a beer bottle.

"Big Divo did his best, but even that wasn't enough to take down the Last Real Cowboy," Joey said.

"The big guy still got a long way to go before facing with the elite of this company," Bobby remarked.

"May I remind you that he won against Chicken Crab?"


	5. Chapter 5

**(Come Out and Play)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from North Korea, BONG CHA!"

The crowd cheered as the young fighter made moves with her nunchucks before getting into the ring and giving them to the ref.

 **(The Eye of the Snake)**

"And her opponent, from Shanghai, China, she is the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, MISS VIPER!"

She came out to positive reception, showcasing Kung Fu moves and removing her light green jacket and lily flower pads once in the ring. She gave her belt to the ref who showed before calling for the bell.

As soon as the match started, Bong Cha charged into Viper with a running dropkick to the face. She followed with a Basement Spin Kick to knock her down and then blocked a Roundhouse Kick attempt to reply with a Snap Suplex.

As Miss Viper retreated out of the ring, Bong Cha went for a baseball slide which the champ avoided and walked away to catch her breath. However, Bong Cha followed and grabbed her to toss Viper against the security barricade before climbing on a second turnbuckle and jumping out on her with a Diving Cannonball.

After the crowd cheered her for a while, Bong Cha got back in the ring to break the count before going after Miss Viper again. This last one started fighting back with chops to which Bong Cha replied with chops of her own.

Eventually, Viper got the upper hand with violent kicks and then applied a suplex on the entrance ramp which made Bong Cha squirm in pain. She then brought her back in the ring and proceeded to give her violent stomps.

She then attacked Bong Cha's right arm with stomps and blows before twisting it in multiple ways. The champ tried to apply the Viper Lock to which Bong Cha replied with elbows to her face until Viper ducked and applied an STO.

She then grabbed her arms and pulled them back as she violently stomped on the back of Bong Cha's head before getting her up and locking in a Black Widow submission hold. The challenger screamed in pain a lot but ended up escaping the hold, only for Miss Viper to immediately followed with a Fujiwara Armbar on her bad arm.

Once again, Bong Cha suffered a lot, but she ended up rising Miss Viper for a Reversed Powerbomb. After both women got back up, Miss Viper went for a clothesline which Bong Cha ducked and replied with multiple blows and a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of her head followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Viper rested in a corner, Bong Cha charged with multiple flips which Viper managed to counter at the last moment with a German Suplex into the corner. She then managed to apply her Viper Lock, but Bong Cha remained on her feet, not allowing herself to fall on her back.

As the pain of the hold as catching up to her, Bong Cha dropped herself on her back, the impact causing Viper to let go. Bong Cha panted and got up in a sitting position, but before she could get away, Viper caught her in the Viper Lock again. However, Bong Cha used the moment to roll back into a pinfall position.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After both women took another moment to catch their breath, Viper ducked a clothesline from Bong cha and hit her with a Running Hip Attack to the face. Then, as Bong Cha rested in a corner, Viper went for another Hip Attack which Bong Cha blocked with her boots and then grabbed Viper to hit a Tornado DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

After both women got back up, Bong Cha hit a violent knee strike into Viper's face before getting her up and followed with a combo of kicks which the champ eventually interrupted with a Spin Knee Strike into her face...which didn't stop Bong Cha from catching her with a Standing Hurricanrana and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Bong Cha climbed a turnbuckle, looking to hit her Eclipse, but Viper jumped up and tried to go for a Superplex, only for Bong Cha to sneak down and catch her with a Powerbomb. She then got back up and actually managed to hit the Eclipse followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-BREAK!"

Miss Viper managed to put her foot on the rope at the last second. Growing impatient, Bong Cha once again climbed the turnbuckle and this time went for a Diving Crossbody with another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Bong Cha climbed the turnbuckle and went for the Eclipse once more which Viper ducked and caught Bong Cha in the Viper Lock. The challenger fought valiantly, but after a whole minute, she decided to tap out.

"Here is your winner and still UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, MISS VIPER!"

The champ grabbed her belt and graciously rose it up in victory for the cheering crowd.

"Bong Cha fought very well, but in the end, it's Miss Viper that prevailed," Bobby pointed out.

"It's too bad; she was so, SO close to becoming champion again!" Joey whined.


	6. Chapter 6

Chicken Crab's intro phrase started:

"I'm taking this opportunity to clear this mess out of my head...

To clear this blood out of my lungs...

I need to dig holes...

To bury the deads...

Look at yourself in the mirror...

And tell me what a man is without trying...

Tell me what a man is without fire in his eyes...

TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!"

 **(Let Me Fight)**

"And his opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, CHICKEN CRAB!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the underdog hero as he arrived and ran into the ring before putting his towel in a corner and throwing his hat and shirt into the crowd.

 **(My Last Breath)**

"And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, he is one half of the UCW Ultra Team Champions, "Canadian" ARROW!"

The crowd also cheered for the champ as he walked through the red and black lights and got into the ring to pose and toss his hat into the crowd. He then removed his sunglasses to look at Chicken Crab before the ref called for the bell.

Both men shook hands before walking around in circles. They started throwing teaser kicks at each other before finally connecting and started struggling all around the ring with various locks and flips for a full minute before stopping and letting the crowd cheer for them.

The two then locked in a clinch which saw Crab pushing Arrow back in the ropes where the ref made him slowly let go. However, Arrow took the chance to put Crab into the ropes and smash him across the face.

This made Crab smirk in amusement before violent slapping Arrow on the chest multiple times. The champ replied by jumping on Crab and giving him violent blows in the face and then tried to lock him in an Armbar submission hold, but Crab managed to break it and locked Arrow into an Armbar of his own which he escaped by putting his foot on the nearby rope, forcing the break.

The two men were about to lock in another clinch, but Arrow instead gave a knee to Crab's stomach followed by a kick to the face which pushed him back into a corner where he gave him blows, chops and kicks.

He then grabbed Crab's head and slammed it into another corner where he followed with the same combo as before. He then Irish whipped Crab into the opposite corner and charged to get pushed out on the apron.

From there, he grabbed Crab into a sleeper hold which only lasted a second before the fight elbowed him in the ribs and then ran in the ropes to knock him down with a Springboard Roundhouse Kick to the face.

Crab then hit Arrow with a baseball slide before bringing him back into the ring and gave him violent stomps and knee strikes all around. Then, as Arrow rested in a corner, Crabe charged at him, only to receive a boot counter to the face and Arrow followed by taking him down and apply a Heel Lock submission hold.

Crab groaned in pain but managed to grab the ropes and force the break. Not giving him a break, Arrow grabbed his bad leg and kicked it before locking it in a Reverse Muta Lock. He held him like this for a moment before getting Crab up and applying a snapmare followed by a kick to the back.

He tried to follow with another move but Crab gave him many slaps to the face until Arrow replied with a kick to his bad leg, a right to the face, a knee strike to the head, a kick to the chest, and a Spin one to the back of his legs to make him fall.

He then applied a Side Suplex transitioned into a Hell Lock submission hold. Crab once again squirmed in pain but gave a look of determination and used his other leg to kick Arrow in the face until he finally let go.

After Crab got back up, Arrow kicked him in the chest multiple times until the fighter grabbed his leg and hit a Leg Twist Pele Kick to his head. He then grabbed Arrow from behind and applied a Deadweight Lift German Suplex to which Arrow replied with a German Suplex of his own.

The two exchanged German Suplexes until Crab got the upper hand and followed with a Leg Hook Fisherman Buster and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Crab grabbed Arrow by the waist and applied three Gutwrench Suplexes in a row before violently stomping down on him and then lock him in a Triangle Lock. After a moment of suffering, Arrow managed to put a foot on the ropes and force the break.

Crab started giving him kicks to the leg until he finally blocked and replied with kicks of his own, ending with a Roundhouse one to the back of Crab's head. He then went for a Leg Hook Side Suplex, but Crab elbowed his head multiple times and then locked him into an Ice Pick.

Refusing to give up, Arrow managed to turn the submission into a Leg Hook Belly-to-belly Suplex and then grabbed Crab's bad leg for an Ankle Lock. The fighter suffered a lot but eventually turned on his back to kick Arrow's face until he finally let go.

Getting exhausted, both men charged and hit a Big Boot to the other's face followed by a right to the same spot, stunning each other at the same time. Arrow suddenly hit a clothesline out of nowhere which made Crab flip on his stomach. He then applied a Brainbuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

The crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

Getting impatient, Arrow climbed a turnbuckle and went for his Red Arrow which Crab dodged, letting him crash hard. He then locked him into his Twister submission hold and Arrow tapped out.

"Here's your winner, CHICKEN CRAB!"

Panting in exhaustion, Crab helped Arrow back up and the two hugged, making the crowd cheer.

"What a great proof of sportsmanship from both those wrestlers!" Joey beamed.

"Arrow did an amazing performance! So far, he only had tag team matches in UCW, but that didn't prevent him from doing well on his own against our former world champion tonight!" Bobby added.


	7. Chapter 7

**(All My People)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Puerto Rico, RAMON CARRIBEAN COOL!"

The crowd cheered as the Puerto Rican wrestler came while chewing an apple and got into the ring where he tossed said apple into the audience.

 **(Silver-lust)**

"And his opponent, representing the Bullet club: UCW, from Paris, France, SILVERDUST!"

He slowly came out and rubbed his body in a rather uncomfortable way while slowly sliding into the ring and posed for a moment before removing his jacket and looking at Ramon.

As the ref called for the bell, both men locked into a clinch which ended with Silverdust pinning Ramon in the ropes and slapping his chest. The man just shrugged and chopped his chest in return.

Silverdust then grabbed him into a headlock before getting pushed in the ropes and slid between Ramon's legs before kicking him in the guts and lay down to hit an uppercut in his face.

Ramon then ducked a clothesline and went for a Running Crossbody which Silverdust ducked, letting him fall out of the ring. Silverdust then ran into a corner and jumped out on him with a Step-up Plancha.

However, Ramon grabbed him by the waist for an Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex on the outside floor. He then gave Silverdust a few blows to the head before making him sit down in a corner and going for a Cannonball which he dodged, letting him crash hard into the barricade.

He then caught Ramon with a Reverse Facelock Drop DDT before bringing him back in the ring and going for a Springboard Diving Elbow Drop which Ramon avoided by rolling out of the way.

As Silverdust rested in a corner, Ramon hit him with two corner clotheslines before Silverdust countered the third one into an STO followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT"

After Ramon got back up, he countered a clothesline attempt from Silverdust with a Side Kick before dropkicking him in a corner and followed with a Cannonball. He then lifted him up for a Powerbomb which Silverdust countered with an Hurricanrana that sent him crashing into a corner.

Silverdust then clotheslined Ramon out on the apron and then went for a Disaster Kick which Ramon ducked and then climbed a turnbuckle to jump on him with a Diving Crossbody followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Upon breaking up, Silverdust grabbed Ramon's legs and applied a Figure Four Leg Lock. The submission hold lasted a full minute before Ramon managed to turn himself around and reverse the pressure, forcing Silverdust to grab the ropes and force the break.

The BC member ducked a clothesline from Ramon and then jumped in the ropes to hit a Disaster Kick to the side of his head followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Silverdust grabbed Ramon from behind to go for his Lifting Cross Rhodes which Ramon countered with a push into the corner. Ramon then managed to land his X-Backstabber followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-BREAK!"

Silverdust managed to put his foot on the rope to break the pin. As Silverdust retreated out of the ring, Ramon went for a baseball slide which the BC member dodged and caught him from behind with a Lifting Cross Rhodes onto the outside floor. He then brought him back in the ring for a Superkick to the head followed by a Lifting Cross Rhodes and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, SILVERDUST!"

The BC member stood victoriously over the defeated Ramon.

"Wow! Gore and Perkins were not kidding when they said that Silverdust was a great addition to the Bullet Club: UCW," Joey said.

"He just defeated a former International and Epix Heavyweight Champion! That means a lot," Bobby remarked.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Black Swan)**

"The following contest is a Triple Threat Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Zambia, Africa, "The Black Swan" CHAVEZ RABODO!"

He came out to negative reception as he walked into the ring with the most serious of all looks.

 **(Grim Reaper)**

"And his opponent, from Aberdeen, Washington, JOHNNY "THE ZOMBIE" STORM!"

He came out to positive reception, doing The Undertaker's entrance but with Neville's energy.

 **(Get Me Out)**

"And their opponent, from Parts Unknown, JOHNNY STEELE!"

The masked wrestler came out with a Venom-themed costume and got cheered as he crawled into the ring. However, as soon as they were inside, Chavez started attacking both Storm and Steele, tossing Storm out of the ring.

He then gave blows to Steele before locking him into a One-arm Camel Clutch, rubbing his face and mocking while he did so. Eventually, Storm got back on the apron, but Chavez tossed Steele into his head.

He then brought the Zombie into the ring and applied a Deadweight Lift Suplex to him followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Chavez got on top of Storm and delivered violent blows to his head and stomps to the body before applying another One-arm Camel Clutch. Refusing to give, Storm eventually got back up and gave blows to Chavez's stomach, but he gave him a knee strike in the stomach before tossing him out.

At the same time, Steele came back on the apron and hit a shoulder charge into Chavez's stomach followed by a Slingshot Sunset Flip pinfall.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chavez took Stelle down with a shoulder tackle followed by a stomp to the head. He then tossed him across the ring twice before Storm came back into the ring and smashed him from behind. The two teamed up on Chavez by smashing him before setting for a double suplex which Chavez turned around, suplexing the two of them instead.

After getting back up, Chavez hit a violent headbutt to Storm's jaw which knocked him out of the ring before turning toward Steele who rested in a corner and charged at him. Johnny hit a boot counter to his face which allowed him to jump on the apron and then hit a step-up kick to Chavez's head which knocked him down. He followed with a Springboard Swanton Bomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Steele climbed a turnbuckle and went for his Guillotine which Chavez dodged and Storm came back in the ring to surprise him from behind with a Sleeper Hold. Steele struggled to break free until Chavez charged into his stomach, knocking the two of them into a corner.

He then applied a Fallaway Slam to both men before grabbing Steele, ready to hit his Future Shock DDT. However, Storm caught him from behind with a Zig Zag followed by a Slingblade from Steele and the two then clotheslined the Black Swan out of the ring.

Storm and Steele looked at each other with smirks before they started trading blows which saw Steele gaining the upper hand and Irish whipping Storm in the ropes. The Zombie caught him with a Sunset Flip which made him backflip and then hit a Double Foot Stomp to Storm's chest followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Steele tossed Storm out of the ring and then jumped out on him with an impressive Top Con Hilo before bringing him back in the ring where Storm Superkicked head before following with a Famousser and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Storm lifted him up for his GTS which Steele escaped and pushed him in the ropes for a C4. He then got up on a turnbuckle for his Guillotine, but Chavez suddenly jumped up and caught him with a Superplex out of nowhere. He followed by lifting Steele and applying an Alabama Slam with him on top of Storm before pinning Steele.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Growing impatient, Chavez went for a Future Shock DDT on Steele, but Storm went for a Superkick which he blocked and hit him with his finisher instead. Steele took this chance to dropkick his rear and sent him crashing headfirst into a turnbuckle. He then climbed the top one and finally landed his Guillotine on the Black Swan followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, JOHNNY STEELE!"

As the masked man left the ring with a proud smile, Chavez angrily glared in his direction while Storm left the ring before the Black Swan could unleash his anger on him.

"Wow! What a surprise! I thought Chavez Rabodo would be winning this one!" Joey said.

"Never underestimate Johnny Steele; this guy's full of surprise," Bobby said with a chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

The steel cage slowly got lowered around the ring for the upcoming match.

 **(GORE!)**

"The following contest is a Steel Cage Match for the UCW Legend championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Parts Unknown, he is the co-leader of the Bullet Club: UCW, GORE!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the masked wrestler who slowly walked out of the darkness. He calmly walked around the ring, examining its structure.

However, before he could enter, Sara suddenly ran out to grab him from behind and started giving him blows. She beat him all around ringside, chopping his chest while he was resting the barricade.

Eventually, he fought back with a violent elbow smash in her face followed by a Roundhouse Kick to her chest which knocked her down. He hit her with the same move multiple times while she was resting against the barricade.

However, the Ice Queen was not going down so easily and pushed Gore back first into the steel cage before tossing him headfirst into the steel steps. She then brought him back in the ring for the ref to close the cage and officially start the match.

Sara and Gore started trading blows until Sara tried to slam her opponent's head into the cage, only for him to block, elbow her in the ribs, and then try to slam her head into the cage. But she blocked and elbowed him too.

She lifted him on her shoulders, looking for a Snake Eyes, but Gore escaped and knocked her down with a Basement Spin Kick. He followed with a running dropkick to her head and tried to follow with a Springboard Moonsault which Sara avoided and went for a Guardian Kick which Gore ducked and elbowed her in the face. He then applied a Brainbuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Sara rested on the apron between the ropes and the cage, Gore went for a Bicycle Kick which she dodged and caught him with a Roundhouse Kick to the face. She then got out and slammed his head against the steel cage before jumping on him and delivering blows to his head.

She then pressed his face against the steel cage before putting him in a corner and hitting many chops. She then Irish whipped him in the opposite corner and charged to receive a violent spinning back elbow counter to the face.

He tried to hit a Spin Kick which Sara ducked and went for a Roundhouse one which Gore also ducked before hitting her with a combo of strikes and kicks. Sara eventually headbutted him in the face before grabbing his legs and going for a Slingshot that made Gore land on a turnbuckle and then jumps down on her with a Diving Moonsault.

After taking back, Gore grabbed Sara and slammed her head against the steel cage multiple times. He then gave her many blows and kicks to the head and torso before finishing with a running knee strike to the head and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore scoffed and spat green mist on his arm before hitting Sara with a Venom Clothesline followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

While Sara was kneeling down, Gore screamed mean things at her to which she replied with a Guardian Kick which Gore blocked and replied with a Bicycle Kick to the head. He then set and charged for his GORE! which Sara dodged, letting him crash into the steel cage.

As he recovered, Sara hit a Guardian Kick to the face and then climbed on him to try and escape, but Gore caught her leg pulled her down which led to the two of them fighting on the top rope.

Eventually, Sara got the upper hand and caught Gore with a Rise from the Ashes (Inverted Frankensteiner) from the top rope, sending him to crash hard and making the crowd go "Holy shit!" Sara followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sara delivered elbow smashes to Gore's head while he slowly recovered until he started fighting back with his own strikes, the two making trades. He went for a Spin Kick which Sara blocked and tried to counter with a Discuss Lariat which Gore also ducked and then hit her in the head with a running jumping knee strike.

Gore pressed her head against the steel cage and hit her with a Bicycle Kick followed by a running knee strike right into it. He then brought her back inside for a pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After getting back up, Sara hit a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of Gore's head to which he replied with a Spin Kick that Sara ducked, only to receive a Roundhouse one instead. Gore then ran in the ropes and went for his Venom clothesline which Sara countered into a Modified Crossface submission hold.

Gore groaned in pain, but he eventually managed to get back up and Powerbombed Sara with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore climbed a turnbuckle and jumped on Sara with a Diving Double Knee Stomp to the face followed by a German Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Growing impatient, Gore into a corner and charged for his GORE! but Sara caught him on her shoulder to drop him headfirst into a turnbuckle for a Snake Eyes immediately followed by her Guardian Kick to the head.

She followed by lifting him on her shoulders to apply her From Darkness Comes Light (Go 2 Sleep) immediately followed by her Death Strike (Palm Strike to the face) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Legend Champion, "The Ice Queen" SARA LEWIS!"

The crowd cheered as the Ice Queen took her belt and then climbed the top of the cage with her title risen in the air.

"Wow! What a match! The two of them gave it all, but Sara Lewis ultimately came out on top!" Joey exclaimed.

"I knew this queen was capable of holding on his own without help from The Guardians! She's as though as nails!" Bobby added.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Stay Strong)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Eau Claire, Wisconsin, NATHAN RODERICK!"

He came out to positive reception, running into the ring while clapping in fans' hands and posing on a turnbuckle before waiting for his opponent.

 **(Endless Thirst)**

"And his opponent, from Moscow, Russia, "The Man of 1000 Bottles" VODKA MAKAROV!"

He carried a vodka bottle to the ring where he opened and drank it to the very last drop before crushing it with his forehead and laughing. The ref then called for the bell, starting the match.

Nathan backed up a bit as Makarov was bigger than him and got cornered into a corner. The giant tried to catch him, only for Nathan to duck and give him a few blows to the head. Makarov tried to catch him again, only for the same thing to happen once more.

The giant pushed Nathan into a corner and charged to receive a boot counter to the face. Nathan sat up on a turnbuckle and jumped toward Makarov who caught him by the waist and held him in a Bear Hug transitioned into an Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex.

As Nathan rested in the ropes, Makarov charged at him, only to fall out of the ring after his opponent lowered the ropes. The little fighter then hit Makarov with a running dropkick between the ropes before getting out on the apron and hit him with a running knee strike to the head from the apron.

Nathan then somehow managed to bring Makarov back in the ring and locked him in a Fujiwara Armbar submission hold. However, the big guy managed to lift him up with his big arm and slam Nathan hard onto the mat, forcing him to let go.

Upon getting back up, he charged into Nathan with a Body Smash that knocked him down before getting on top of him and delivering violent smashes to his head. He then dragged Nathan out and started tossing him violently against the apron and security barricade.

He brought Nathan back in the ring to put him in a corner where he hit violent lariats followed by an Irish whip in the ropes and a Push-up Powerslam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Makarov climbed a turnbuckle and went for his Diving Headbutt which Nathan dodged, letting him crash on the floor. He then hit multiple running knee strikes to his head before actually lifting him for a Side Suplex Backbreaker and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Nathan climbed a turnbuckle and went for a Diving Knee Strike which Makarov blocked and countered into a Vodka Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, VODKA MAKAROV!"

The giant stood victoriously, glaring down at Nathan and applying another Vodka Slam to him, causing the crowd to boo him.

"Come on! That was uncalled for!" Joey said,

"He's not just here to win but also to make a statement: he wants to show that he's the new monster of UCW!" Bobby said.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Dark Rising)**

"The following contest is for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Tokyo, Japan, representing the Pro Wrestling Saviors, SHINJI HONDA!"

The crowd cheered as the young junior heavyweight came out and calmly walked into the ring where he removed his PWS jacket and tossed it at some kid sitting at ringside.

 **(Scream)**

"And his opponent, from New Castle, England, representing the CP9, he is the UCW World Champion, FLASH DUNNE!"

The crowd cheered once again as the champ of UCW calmly walked out accompanied by his CP9 comrades. However, they all left once he got into the ring and removed his jacket before glaring at Shinji. He gave his belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match.

Both men glared at each other before locking into a clinch which soon turned into a struggle as both men fought on the mat, grabbing each other in various submission holds and pinfall variations which never worked and ended when Shinji tried to dropkick Flash in the face, only for him to dodge and mark a pause.

As Flash rested in a corner, Shinji charged into him with running blows followed by a running dropkick that made him jump out on the apron and then hit a Rope-aided Dropkick while he was sitting down. Eventually, as he went for another attack, Flash ran and caught him with an Ice Pick submission hold which Shinji escaped after grabbing the ropes.

As Flash rested in the other corner, Shinji hit him with a running step-up kick to the face followed by a snapmare and a Diving Moonsault from the second turnbuckle. He followed with a second and went for a third one which Flash dodged and caught Shinji into an Armbar.

Shinji ended up breaking free and grabbed Flash's waist to apply a Dragon Suplex which Flash interrupted with a back elbow to the head and then hit him under the jaw with a European Uppercut.

Shinji tried to reply with a dropkick which Flash dodged and kicked the back of his legs to make him fall. He then put Shinji in a corner and chopped his chest before going away and hitting him with a Running European Uppercut.

He then got on the top turnbuckle and caught Shinji with a Tornado DDT which he transitioned into his Octopus Lock submission hold. Shinji suffered a lot and had to use his teeth to grab the rope and force the break.

Flash angrily grabbed and stomped on Shinji's legs and arms before getting him back up and European Uppercutting him under the jaw. As he went for another attack, Shinji suddenly kicked his guts and used the ropes to hit a Rope-aided Tornado DDT with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Flash broke free and caught Shinji from behind with a Bridging German Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Flash immediately kicked up and caught Shinji into his Ice Pick submission hold which lasted for 30 seconds before Shinji managed to counter it into his Dark Rising finisher and with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Shinji tried to catch Flash with another Dark Rising, only to be countered with a Black Widow submission hold during which Flash shouted: "LIVE THE CP9!" Eventually, Shinji broke free and applied a Jumping Tombstone Piledriver to Flash with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Shinji waited for Flash to get back up before going for his Dark Rising, only for Flash to reverse it into a Double Wrist-clutch Reverse Octopus Hold on the mat.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW World Champion, FLASH DUNNE!"

The crowd gave a mix ovation as Flash rose his title belt and got joined by the CP9 who left the ring with him. This left Shinji Honda alone in the ring and the crowd cheered for him: "Thank you, Shinji!"

"Too bad; Shinji was so close to accomplishing his goal only to lose against the CP9's prodigy," Joey sadly said.

"He gave a great performance though. He may have lost, but his pride and honor are safe," Bobby said.

"That was UCW No Escape, ladies and gentlemen. Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again soon..."


End file.
